Rose and the Lion
by Alanaloomstone0183
Summary: Rose is innocent, kind, and sensitive but the strongest woman you'll ever know inside. So what she may be blind and little heavy, but she's still amazing. However, to some creatures, like a ferocious lion in the middle of the desert, Rose is nothing but an intruder and a midnight snack. Can rose protect her developing baby? Or will she have to call for some more desperate measure
1. Chapter 1

Rose and the Lion

** lately I've been hearing lots of theory's about how Rose and Stevens lion are somehow connected. Either Lion is Rose reincarnated or Rose knew the lion really well. I've just whipped up my own little fanfic of what I think went down. I added another little theory of Rose being blind also! Hope you enjoy! **

Nights like these always made Rose really unwind. The way the cool breeze tickled her nose and brushed through her thick hair brought a smile upon her face, always. Alone, under the star filled sky, things could have never gotten better.

The soft sand was a blanket for her chilly toes. This was the only place she could really relax and enjoy life. Now that she was on the edge of giving up her life as a physical being, every little moment was to be remembered.

Sometimes she'd sneak away while the others were off in their rooms doing who knows what. She'd warp away to her little paradise. Some would say the place she went away to was dry, hot, and over all a burden but, as usual, Rose saw beauty in it. She just felt like it was true heaven. Miles of smooth, silky sand, the cool breeze that would come and go during the night, and the nice smell of the dry bushes (she'd sometimes stumbled on.)

No one was there, only Rose. Well that's what she thought.

A sharp toothed mouth opened wide while a roaring yawn escaped. He stretched his his paws with his legs as he flopped down on his yellow fluffy stomach. His eyes were just about to droop away, but he spotted a figure walking far off in the distance.

The unknown figure gracefully slided it's way closer and closer until it was only yards away from the golden lion. His eyes opened wide to her astonishing Beaty and soft feminine features, but in a moment his dazzled expression changed to a rough face revealing snarled teeth.

Rose sensed a presence. She stumbled closer, following the warmth of whatever creature it was. She hears a small growl, and right that second she was aware of what she was against. Rose summons her shield, prepared for a Beast to attack. Instead of protecting her delicate face or sensitive chest, she covered her plump stomach.

He pounced swiftly, ready to defeat her, but with a sudden flash from her gem, a force field came between the lion and rose. They both were thrown from their positions to land roughly in the sand.

Rose brushed off the dirt from her shoulder calmly and slowly got up. She groaned, falling back to the ground. She held her back in pain, trying to get up once more.

The fierce lion wasn't moving, however. He lied there, lifeless. Roses heart felt a deep, internal pain and the tears came flowing from her closed eyes. She couldn't see him dead, but she felt it. There wasn't a vibrant energy after her anymore and for some reason she felt bad.

She crawls in pain to the lion, letting her tears wash over him. Still, he didn't move. Taking a deep breath, she decides to come to more desperate measures.

Slowly, her eyelids creak open. A white light shines through her empty eye sockets, illuminating mostly everything around her. the lion rose up into the air, along with rose.

They both hovered high above the dunes. His head droops and his limp body does the same. The light gets brighter, blanking out everything in sight. With a loud bang, the magic disappears and they both fall like rocks to the ground.

Getting up, the lion is hit with life. Soon air fills his lungs. Blood pumps through his body once more. Eyes wide in shock, He pays attention as Rose speaks softly.

" I understand why you would attack, you're just scared. But.. But you won't have to be scared anymore." She comes closer, offering her hand to him. shyly, he walks to her with small steps. Hand in paw she guides the lion away.

With her gem, rose summons a mirror. She jumps, letting her dress gracefully poof up, then she spins on one foot and lands on her knees as a pink mirror slowly holographs out of her gem.

The lion isn't taken by surprise by this but when he sees his reflection, he is. He was bigger, fluffier, and weirdest of all.. He was a carnation pink. His hair looked like cotton candy flowing in the desert wind. The lion whimpers, thinking he looks ridiculous.

Rose coos him gently with her delicate hand. When the lion is calm, she heads back to her warp pad to go back home and regenerate from her injury. The lion doesn't want her to go but he has no choice to let her leave. He sits, waiting for another night of her return.

**To be continued. I've been busy with school and junk like that this holiday weekend so hopefully I'll get the second chapter in by like.. Monday. Thanks for reading and leave comments below, I'll take bad and good. Constructive criticism never hurt anybod**y!


	2. Chapter 2 waiting for an answer

Chap 2 waiting for an answer

**I'm SUPER sorry Im late on updating the story I had a.. Family emergency ಥ****_ಥ ****anyway this chapter has a little but if my own answers to all the questions all the viewers of Steven universe had when they watched "lion the movie 2" enjoy and don't forget to favorite/follow if you like my writing!**

As rose regenerated in her gem for the night to heal her minor back injury, the lion sat and waited. He waited when the sun came up and almost melted the fur right off him. He waited as clouds flouted by slowly with the motion of the earth. He waited while the sand flew in the wind, blowing into his stiff eyes.

He didnt remember much from last night but he can recall a beautiful lady being the reason he's alive this very moment. He knew this and to his kind, this meant he shall be forever loyal.

The sun drifted away behind the mountains of desert. Beautiful colors of violet, scarlet, and dandelion filled the sky. The colors faded away into a dark night sky with little speckles of light appearing one by one. With patience, the lion sat, staring off into the land far from him.

In the distance, a blue light beamed to the sky for just a few seconds before disappearing. He lifted his head hoping it's who he was waiting for.

Rose knew where to go. She followed the energy of an essence that lead her closer and closer. She heard gentle purrs become louder as she steps closer. The lion stretched his legs up into a four leg position to greet Rose with with fluffy hair rubbing onto her arm.

Rose replies with a simple pat on the head. The Lion opened it's mouth for a quick yawn and roses teeth clenched in worry.

"Don-" she was interrupted by a loud crash escaping the lions mouth, before him creating a swirl of light twisting and distorting the image of sand dunes as if it were a loony toons cartoon. The lion stepped back in shock, eyes wide open.

Rose closed the portal with a sway of her hand, giggling under her breath. Her mellow, feminine voice speaks close to him.

"You have much to learn."

Have saying said that, Rose guided the lion to the warp pad with the "Come on motion" in her arm.

For a blind woman she really did seem to know her way in life. Maybe it's because she's over a thousand years old, quite the experience.

Together, they stepped slowly onto the crystaly, blue pad and as rose lifted her arms and tilted her head upwards. They're taken away with the stream of light shooting out of the pad spread on the sand.

They're teleported to a dimly lighted cavern. The wet cave sparkled but that wasn't the thing that caught the lions eyes. A huge platform was placed right in the middle of the water that filled the area. Rose headed straight for the water. Instead if diving In to swim her way to the center island, she glided across the water with her feet. She was walking on water! Without turning her back rose says

"Go ahead. You can do it too" and with that, the lion pawed at the water. The clear liquid ruffled as he stepped cautiously onto the surface. His heart began to pound rapidly in his chest as he stood on the pure sea water without sinking. Slowly, he took small steps leading him closer and closer to the destination he was headed. Soon the steps became gallops and even when he could reach the land he still frolicked around, amazed at what he could do. Still, he wondered how this was possible.

"You are now a part of me. Most of the things my gem lets me to do, you have the same ability. I gave you a part of my entity, and Not for a small reason." She added As if she heard his thoughts. She headed over to a small chunk of the smooth surface that had risen from the very center. Her fragile hand lies on the odd shaped thing which she had brought up with the wave of her arm. Lion followed his strange leader.

"This is my item sanctuary. It was created when the first rose quartz gem was formed. Generations of gems have owned this place. With the activation of my voice or my actions only, I can trigger weapons, armor, training systems and my favorite.. A closet *she giggles quietly to herself*"

A little whimper of confusion creaks from the lion.

"Hmm.. Here I'll show you." She says. She didnt summon the items with the words such as "sword" or "light canon" no it was more a complicated process, if you're a beginner that is. Saying "cut" an arrangement of unique weapons rose from the floor. Random words and phrases made strange items appear.

"You see? It's kinda like my room in a way.. Well you don't know about that so I won't compare the two. But you see, anything I want I can just summon with a sound or and action the item possess. I'm showing you this because.. Well." She pauses, holding her puffy stomach.

"I'm expecting something you see? Well, someone. I am currently pregnant with a new rose quartz gem and when this child is born my physical form will vanish. And I need you for something important.."

** Did anyone notice the light canons in "lion the movie 2" and how the swords that came through Lions head had a rose on the bottom of the handle? The inspiration for this chapter came from re-watching that episode (getting a little more info on Lion that I missed before) and when I noticed these things Sunday night right away I started writing. GO INSPIRATION (ﾉ****ω)ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 3 guide the one I love

Chap 3 guide the one I love

The lion tilted his head in a bit of confusion. He was trying to wrap his mind around what Rose had just told him. Why did he have to show her child this place? Where would he find the child? What if he couldn't get the child to come with him? Questions and doubts over flowed his mind. And of all lions and creatures and minerals on this earth and in other dimensions, he was the one. Why him?

Once more Rose seemed to have invaded the privacy of his thought answering all of his questions clearly.

"I know you're wondering many things. Trust me, even though I might be a 1,569 year old gem warrior, I still have questions and doubts everyday. I can feel somewhere in my heart that destiny has brought together. Yes I feel sorrow for ones who get hurt but when it's someone who was harm to my baby I'd never shed a single year if they were dead but the energy I feel in you lion.. I felt your pain and I knew you were the one. Please, I need you to help me guide the one I love through life, protect them, teach them. I know my baby will have so many questions about who their mother is and your job is to help them understand who I once was. The process may take a while, but I know you can handle it." She finished her speech with laying her forehead on his mane, stroking his face softly with her angle-like hands.

The lion felt sure of himself at that moment. He was confident and aware that he had a job to do. After their little moment rose lead the way to a new place. Crossing the water to reach the warp pad.

Fading away with the streak of light, Rose breathed deeply, satisfied.

They landed to a floral, earthy, enchanted-like place. The feline turns around witnessing the most gorgeous sight he'd ever see.

Beautiful rivers of transparent rose water flowed from the eyes of a statue. Not just any statue but, Rose. It took his breath away, his large eyes opening even wider to such a sight.

"The other gems helped me create this the day I found out I was pregnant. It helps take the pain away. The pain of having to leave them. Just the feelings this place gives me. I truly wish I could see it.." Rose had a moment of silence and slowly, a tear flowed down her face, falling to the ground.

"You know, I haven't named you. Or do you already have a name?" She questioned but since the lion unable to communicate verbally, he roared trying to make his answer clear but "rooooooah" is good enough for Rose.

"Do you want a name?" She asks, sniffling a little. She heard a purr and felt soft cat hair nuzzle at her arm. Yes it was.

"Alright, let's make this easier. Pound your paw twice for yes and once for no. Okay?" Rose asks. Two thumps echo throughout the structure and a smile spreads across her face.

"Cotton candy?" One thump

"Salamander?" One thump

"Pinkie?" One thump and a huff from the lion. Rose giggles.

"Okay, I got a good one. How about.. Lion?" There's a pause and to Roses ears rings two loud bangs on the dirt floor beneath them, shaking the two a bit.

"Alrighty! Lion it is!" Rose was pretty surprised because that one was also a joke.. But Lion suited him.

** To make up for my horrible tardy, I finished two more chapters! I mean it took me a while because I spend more then half of the time writing fixing my mistakes. I'm also SUPER happy because cooliochick5 uploaded the 12th chapter to my FAV story! It's a Lars and Sadie ship. AMAZING! Alright favorite if you wanna stay tuned for the next chapters. Love you3 **


End file.
